A New Goal
by Worlds' Abyss
Summary: He'd always dreamed of being a hero, the knight in shining armor that would fight against the darkness; funny how things never work out the way you intend them to. He was denied the right to be a huntsmen thus that should have been the end of his journey; but with his newfound gift, Jaune Arc had found a way to still protect the innocents that roam the streets.


Jaune Arc was a teen that relied solely upon hope.

Funny how, within the span of a dozen weeks, he had become the symbol of the branded 'New Hope' by the populace below. The whole situation caused a hoarse chuckle to erupt from his throat, however the smooth silk lining his facial features cancelled the sound.

Go back a couple of moons and the single male child of the Arc family was nothing short of ordinary; a mop of blonde hair resting upon an average build of a teen. Mind set on becoming that of a Huntsmen- a Hero – he had been devastated by the rejection of his application to the prestigious school of Beacon.

Hopes demolished and the shame of his actions dangling over his head; he dared not return to the comfort of his home in the final act of defiance.

It was fascinating how much that would mean to him later.

Motivation was not something within him as the days passed since the rejection, however his body seemed to function on its' own without his mind actually needing to give a damn; not that he was even in the mood to complain.

It was this however that led him to be surprised when he came too partaking a small tour within a research facility within Vale; it began with an 'O' he swore but couldn't quite remember it.

It seemed the radical bunch were hypnotising a theory on unlocking the aura within certain species of animals which could lead to scientific revolutions.

He snorted at that; perhaps in the future a corgi would be a better Huntsmen than him.

Perhaps it was that moment of distraction that dilated his sense, as the agonizing pain that shot through his arm was nothing short of harrowing. His limb flinched back towards his chest, it was a simple matter to gaze upon the black arachnid that had made a meal of his arm scurry away. The movement of the creature sent a small shiver up his spine.

Perhaps it was the shock of the incident, or the need to never be embarrassed but he never brought up the 'accident' with the men in coats for the duration of the tour; and within the hour his back was rested upon the soft cushion of a couch.

The fever hit first, followed by rapids amount of vomit and horizontal dizziness; all signs of some sort of dreaded illness picked up somewhere. Label him naïve and foolish, however Jaune Arc was not an idiot and could deduce that these unwelcome affects were caused by a certain spider.

His plan to visit a doctor of sorts was halted by the door; more so the fact that his hand had seemingly attached itself to the wooden knob and refused to surrender its place upon it. He pushed, pulled and bit against his own appendage and the wooden frame, yet neither would budge; only when he slammed his hand against the wooden frame of the door did his hand come free.

Along with said door shattering into planks.

Jaune Arc _did not scream,_ neither did he run around his rented apartment as if the floor below him was infested with Grimm lice. It only took a few hours for the teen to come to a calm, even still he gazed upon his left appendage as if it was foreign to him.

That's where his story started really; in a cramped apartment that he'd rented out with the last of his parent's allowance, not the perfect place for his origin story but he'd make do with it. It took him nearly a week to introduce himself to the capabilities of his newfound abilities; surface climbing, increased strength and endurance along with amazing other traits.

It also seemed like his aura had been unlocked, if the fact that he wasn't dead from a ten story drop due to a test was an indication. It was just a bonus upon the heaps and bounds of what he could do; and he could do a lot of things.

The idea came to his mind almost immediately after the tests; him, Jaune Arc, the boy that had been rejected from a prestigious school for not being good enough had been blessed with immense power and capability which was not to be taking likely.

If he couldn't be a huntsman like the stories, then he would become something else, something that could swoop in and save the day just like a hero should. He could seriously help people in their times of need, perhaps he wouldn't be fighting the major threat of Grimm, but he wasn't a fool to turn a blind eye to the crime within the protected walls.

Yeah; he'd help the little people.

Since then, the weeks flew by for the teen known as Jaune Arc, he'd made a rash decision with his family to stay in Vale much to their vocal displeasure though the thoughts of his previous home were sometimes fleeting. He couldn't constantly help those in need without racking a target over himself, so a disguise was needed for his noble deeds through the city.

Who knew a comic book store would have something that fit him all snug and tight; and all he had to do was act like a rabid fan of the masked crusader. He'd made a few changes to the suit, covering the exposed eyes and chin with that of white sockets; knitting fabrics of crimson and blue to the spandex.

He couldn't decide on a name yet; would Crimson Arc be too obvious? With a soft shrug, the young teen gazed at the streets below, a soft smile erupting from his face. He'd been called many things; amazing, spectacular…A pest. He honestly thought the public would name him by now, but they seemed contempt on just having him there.

He was happy to oblige.

Beacon didn't _need_ Jaune Arc, but Vale did; even if he went by many different names. The sound of blaring sirens dashed away his thoughts, body moving on a now-known instinct the teen merely stood from a crouch to a stand…And leaped.

Who said you needed a huntsman to be the hero?; not him.

Not anymore.


End file.
